


失忆的哥哥

by qilibali



Series: 失忆是永远不腻的梗 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 如题搬文2014
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: 失忆是永远不腻的梗 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715233
Kudos: 11





	失忆的哥哥

最近国际社会政治斗争激烈，上层结构动荡不安，资讯其实都是半公开的但平民们依旧充耳不闻，Sherlock对政治不感兴趣都察觉到了一些不寻常，而一直关注着报纸头条和新闻版块的John却一无所知。

反正，只要不波及到Mycroft，咨询侦探的天就塌不了，他想了一下，站在窗前翻个眼皮继续拉小提琴了。

结果琴弦突然断了，这不是个好兆头，即便Sherlock不信邪。他刚想要召唤John去给他买琴弦——Mycroft的助理小姐就走出了楼下那辆黑车，Sherlock拧起眉头，大事不好。

“他遇到了袭击，生命无碍，恢复良好。”女助理抢在Sherlock之前开口，侦探耸耸眉毛，意思是那你来干嘛。

“当我询问他，”助理微微不屑，意思是你他妈给老娘听完，你以为我很有时间跟你废话吗，“——‘需要通知你弟弟一声你的现状吗’，他回答：‘我没有弟弟’。”

Sherlock扬起头，他被这个信息量震撼到了，显然。

“他从不乱开玩笑，well，至少在你的事情上不开。”因为一旦开了一次玩笑，鬼知道下次你闯了什么神一样的祸，别人会以为只是在开玩笑。

Sherlock努嘴，这显得他很不满，而且拒绝接受现实，简单来说就是六岁小鬼俯身。

“你打算怎么做？”女助理就站在那儿，她也没打算坐下，她可忙了。

“我要去见他。”Sherlock站起来，整理自己的西装——纯粹虚张声势。他需要尽可能多的时间去策划：忘到什么程度，是否能想起来，想起多少才能保证自己满意……庞大的计算量。Sherlock脑子里骨碌碌地转着齿轮，木然地朝门口走，女助理自发地拿起他的大衣给他披上——难怪Mycroft那么中意她。

“你尝试过让他想起来吗？”Sherlock先是问，后来意识到自己的失态，“哦不，你当然试过了，抱歉。”他坐进车厢。助理瞄了他一眼。

然而不管怎么设想、推测，脑海里的构造都毕竟只是意识，当Sherlock亲眼见到现实，还是有新信息需要处理。

他哥哥坐在床上，被子盖着下半身就像每一个“半身不遂”的病人一样，穿着睡衣，刘海披散在额头上——虽然也没几根，Sherlock恶毒地诅咒他总有一天没法有刘海。他哥哥正在看文件，被单上还摊着不少的纸张，在看到Sherlock的一瞬间，他本能地把纸张拢起来以免被窥视到更多信息。

但当他看到Sherlock身后跟着的助理，眨眨眼，又松开了文档。

这不到两秒钟的反应，却让Sherlock内在仿佛惊涛骇浪一样掀起滔天的怒意。

“你居然相信她超过了我！！”

咨询侦探冲到病床前，就这么冲着他失忆的哥哥咆哮，在场的人都忍不住在声波中闭上了眼睛。

女助理已经关上了门，Mycroft睁开眼的第一件事就是确认这个，干得好，他的眼神瞟过去。

然后，“咳，”政府抬手抹掉自己脸上几滴口水，“你大概就是，那个传说中的我弟弟，久仰。”他公事公办的口吻不紧不慢地说。

这句话才真是杀人不留痕把Sherlock刚才还气得快要爆炸的气球戳了个摇摇欲坠晃晃悠悠。

“你居然，全忘了。”Sherlock放空状难得这么无脑地陈述现实，要知道以前他最讨厌做这种事了，显得很蠢。

“观察力不错。”他哥哥火上浇油。

安静。

一秒两秒三秒。

超过五秒后，女助理有点儿沉不住气，现在他们的时间真的是宝贵得跟黄金一样——马上就会继续涨价了谢谢。

“好。”Sherlock突然说，这下连Mycroft都露出了困惑的表情，因为他不记得了，所以他也不知道这个弟弟过去的行为模式；虽然他之前已经做了一些调查，但那些都是二手信息所以没法准确分析。虽然见面后他也立马察觉出了一二三来，但毕竟还是缺少足够的样本。

“好。”Sherlock恢复了原样，甚至露出笑容，他轻快地说，“反正你不记得了。”他双手插在口袋里转了个圈，张望了一下病房里的摆设，“那么，祝你早日康复，亲爱的哥哥，希望你能早点儿想起来，但就算失败了也没有关系，你知道，这不会影响我们的关系，当然！”

他喜气洋洋地说着，还回头看了女助理一眼：“对不对？”

漂亮的助理整个抓瞎，“抱歉？”

Mycroft的眼珠子在他身上扫来扫去，企图搜集到更多信息。

“不过我还是得告诉你，这次轮到我了，虽然你不记得，但这个可不能算错，上次是你在上面，下次就轮到我，我们说好了的。”Sherlock正儿八经地说。

“……什么？”Mycroft难得反问，用目光去寻求助理的确认，这个人是不是刚才暗示——不对，明白无误地表示自己和亲弟弟有肉体上的乱伦关系？！

可是他看到她也大睁着眼睛，还眨了眨。

“你在开玩笑？”但政府就是政府，转瞬间就恢复了正常。

“当然没有，”Sherlock笑眯眯地说，“你的右侧腹股沟有一小块淡红色的胎记，我无数次舔过，我们还说那是一个小巴黎，当然。”

Mycroft的眼神略有变化——显然这是真的。

“还有，你的斜方肌和背阔肌交界的地方，不用怀疑，我用手确认过，有三颗间距不超过一公分的小雀斑。我说那是雀斑，你说那是痣，我们谁也不能说服谁，不过我们一致同意那是猎户座的腰带——这是我唯一知道的星座名顺便一提，”最后，他为了增加说服力，还伸手指了指Mycroft的腹股沟，“如果有需要我可以描述一下它勃起的样子——”

“闭嘴。”他哥哥打断他。

Mycroft，在有生之年叹为观止一天之内——不，面对同一个人，不到十分钟的时间里，瞠目结舌了三次以上！

“我什么也没听见。”女助理适时地回答。

“很好。”Mycroft说。

通常来说，一个人在英国政府面前把话说到了这个地步，下一步就是要问，“你到底想要什么”。但这个人是他弟弟，亲的，Mycroft打电话给妈咪确认了，他真的有这么一个弟弟，助理还带来了，然后他又被告知，这个人还不仅仅是个该死的弟弟。

Mycroft揉了揉额头，挥挥手，助理安静地打开门走了出去，还把门给带上了。

Sherlock回了一下头，确认只剩下了他们俩，就一屁股往病床上一坐，手还插在口袋里，鼻子里出一口气，百无聊赖的样子就差没有哼歌。

“我没法相信——”Mycroft用手撑着头疲惫地说。

“相信什么？操了你亲弟弟？那真的发生过，从我十六岁起——”Sherlock睁着溜圆的眼珠无辜地反驳道。

“那不可能是真的！你还没有成年！”Mycroft低声咆哮，“你给了我手活！”Sherlock喊道，在床上扭动了一下，“你还教我怎么口交！我在你嘴里高潮过二十八次！那也是操！”他不忿地抗议。

“上帝啊！”Mycroft仰天长叹。

“我还满喜欢的，”Sherlock又扭了扭，似乎有点儿不好意思承认，他戴着甜蜜的微笑似乎在回忆，“第一次你舔得那么绅士，说我一直是你的幻想对象，直到现在真的把我放进你嘴里，才形成新的手淫素材。”Mycroft的脸色又白又青，完了又变成红的，真可谓瞬息万变。

“那时候我还不能深入到你的喉咙，你就用舌头干我，然后用手指让我高潮——放轻松，没到法定年纪你不肯把你的老二放进来，你还是有良知的，Mycroft。”

他哥哥溢出一丝呻吟，手肘撑在被单上，头完全埋在后面。

“我舔到你前端的时候你就会颤抖，我吸你的时候你会叫我的小名，只有那时候你会叫我的小名，小气鬼。”Sherlock仰面横着倒在床上，好从下往上看他哥的脸，后背压住了被单下Mycroft的脚。

他哥哥缩起腿，Sherlock朝他那边转过头，“我喜欢你的阴茎，味道很干净，比你的体味轻一点儿，洁癖Mike！”

“够了！”Mycroft放下手，脸红白参半，额头还渗出了汗珠，“我难以相信——”他眉毛皱得死紧整张脸都趋于扭曲的边缘，“我不可能——”

“你可以试试。”Sherlock半躺在他的床上，脚还在地面上，他轻快地提议，“就算你脑子忘了，身体可不会忘，你喜欢陷入我，而我进入你的时候你会发出被呛住的声音，”Sherlock说话的时候，过多地运用了舌头，“我还可以指给你看你背后的腰带。”

“那只可能是我们在成长过程中你观察到的细节！”Mycroft反驳，“那么小巴黎怎么解释？哦说起来，小巴黎在你小时候还比较大块，颜色也更深，像南非，不过后来颜色越来越浅，现在你可以掀开裤头看一下，看我有没有骗你，不用害羞。”Sherlock还哼了一声作为注解。

“那可能是我们一起游泳的时候你看到的。”Mycroft阴沉着脸。

“游泳？Mycroft，你丢记忆也丢了脑子吗？你宁愿用肥肉搓跑步机也不会去游泳。你讨厌人多的地方，而私人游泳池又总是显得‘太铺张浪费’——埋怨你自己的假官僚主义吧第欧根尼租凭人，顺便一提，我知道那个数字，那可不是什么郊区，随便一个中产三口能吃上一个世纪。”Sherlock翻个白眼。

每一件事，Mycroft可谓惊惶地发现，每一件事他弟弟都说得分毫不差，他几乎找不到任何瑕疵批驳。

他深呼吸，闭着眼睛沉住气，过了一会儿又睁开，看着躺在他面前的弟弟：一张面生的脸孔，浅色的眼珠，灵活的眼神，这是一个很聪明的男人。一如他女助理的描述——“是一个您很头疼的弟弟，先生，但您很重视他。”

“重视”？他对天发誓自己没有想过什么超出亲情以外的重视方式。

虽然他弟弟长得很不错，或者说，非典型的性感。瞧他浓烈的眉毛和凛冽的唇线，还有他跳脱的神采和颀长的身材，Mycroft倒也能够理解这样的人会吸引另外一个聪明人的注意。

但那个人不能是自己！！这可是自己的亲弟弟！！妈咪要知道了会怎么想？！

“不得不说……”他坐正身躯，叹口气，“你很有说服力。”他摇了摇头，把膝盖上的文件都叠好放到床头柜上，“那么，你说出这些的理由是？你想要保持我们……如你所说的那样，不正当不合理的乱伦关系？”

“为什么不？”Sherlock眨眨眼，也坐起来。

“而如果我拒绝——”Mycroft又恢复了看起来像是英国政府的样子，游刃有余。

“如果你拒绝，”Sherlock瞪着眼睛，“为什么你要拒绝？我们又不会生出孩子，我们是成年人，而彼此又是最不会引起反感的人，你敢说你能找到比我更适合相处半小时到一小时但不会让你厌烦的人吗？你叫其他人什么你还记得吗，失忆的哥哥，金鱼！你叫他们金鱼！”Sherlock嚷嚷着，修长的手指在空中乱晃，“难道和金鱼上床比和弟弟上床更符合普世价值？”

无法辩驳。

道理好像很充分的样子。

Mycroft盯着弟弟的脸，“你所有的理论，都建立在，我想要和谁上床这个基础上，弟弟，你注意到了吗。”

哦。

Sherlock空白了一瞬，就好像他没想到一样。

这时传来敲门声，轻扣了两下后，女助理打开了门，“先生，时间到了。”

“知道了，”Mycroft点点头，对Sherlock说，“好了，我们下次再讨论这个问题——Sherlock？”他话还没说完，只见咨询侦探眯起眼睛看了他一下，就冲到了门口。

所谓的时间到了显然是预约时间，Mycroft在政府机构运转正常的时候有时间去第欧根尼俱乐部消磨一个下午，然而一旦出了问题，他就得马不停蹄地像润滑油一样协调系统。现在他都遇到了袭击，可见问题只大不小，门外等着见他的人恐怕比迪斯尼游乐园排队的都多，还一个来头比一个大。

Mycroft虽然认识了他弟弟不到半小时，但已经充分认识到了这个事儿逼的闯祸能力——连亲兄弟肛交都说的好像去厕所大便一样的男人，还有什么下限可言。他的身体状态不能跳下床追人，只能叫助理：“快阻止他！”这不能说条件反射，因为他已经完全忘记了和弟弟相处的过去，也就没有所谓的后天培训基础；这也许是非条件反射，嗯就跟眨眼和膝跳反射一样属于生物本能。

但女助理又怎么能拉得住他弟弟！

Sherlock已经冲到了等待室里坐着的一位男士面前，半秒钟他就能看出这个人的出身和地位，“部长阁下，”他清了清嗓子，对方抬头望着他，“你来向Mycroft Holmes寻求意见，这是明智之举，但我不知道此时此刻是否时机合适。”

“哦？出了什么问题？”部长急忙站起来，女助理已经跑进来，但Sherlock说话速度比她快：“因为我哥哥现在失去了很多记忆而这很有可能造成思维混乱因为你知道国家大事哪怕是微小的细节都有可能造成不可挽回的损失而一个人如果连自己平时每天晚上睡觉搂着的人是谁这么重要的事都忘了你会相信他还记得那些微不足道的小事吗还能信任他在处理重大事务上的判断力吗？”

“哈？”部长回答。

“请不要听他胡言乱语，阁下。”女助理把Sherlock推开，沉着地插进来。

“呃，这个人是Mycroft的弟弟，没错吧，那个上过报纸的咨询侦探，很有名的那位，”部长的眼睛在两个人之间转来转去。

但女助理的手机响了一下，她低头看了一眼，就挡下了部长，“请您再稍等一会儿。”流畅地转身抓着Sherlock的手臂就把他送回了病房，推进去，关上门。

Sherlock完全没有抵抗，双手依旧插在大衣口袋里，晃荡到了病床边，看到Mycroft把手机搁到床头柜上，揉着太阳穴。

“改主意了？”咨询侦探笑得像一只偷腥成功的……狐狸，或者长脸猫。

“根据描述，你很会给我惹麻烦，而且你知道怎样达到目的。”Mycroft看着他，完全说不上和颜悦色，但Sherlock对此反应良好。

“亲爱的兄弟，”世界唯一的咨询侦探充满磁性的低沉声音分明也可以变得十分油滑，Sherlock一步一步走近病床，“你胆敢把我忘了，就应该要有为此付出代价的觉悟，在你醒来的第一秒第一分，你就要开始偿还了，你知道……”

Sherlock走到坐在床头的Mycroft身前，弯下腰，嘴唇靠近只稍微抬起半分脸的哥哥的嘴，他们相隔不过分毫距离，呼吸都喷在对方脸上，“……我可不会轻易饶过你，Brother·Dear。”

说完他后撤，站得笔直，双手插在口袋里晃了晃大衣，虽然在笑着，眼神却凛冽锋利。

“这一次，轮到你来抓我了。”

他弟弟离开了，留下Mycroft坐在床头，唇上还残留着他弟弟的吐吸。过了几秒钟确认对方的气息完全消散，Mycroft掀开被窝低头一看，之前他弟弟躺在床上的时候他缩起脚，可不完全是因为不想被压住。

好吧，至少他又得到了一个新信息，那就是，之前自己是被追求的那个，而对方大概成功了。

那么，自己的成功率不可能更低了，对吧。

毕竟他才是更聪明的那个。

Fin


End file.
